


Just a Taste

by sunkyushine (nekomimichan)



Series: BaekBäekVerse [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A LOT of Baekhyun Clones, Domestic Boyfriends, First Kiss, Gay Panic, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Making Out, Music Video: Ko Ko Bop (EXO), Music Video: Monster (EXO), Not Beta Read, Piercings, Polyamory, Self-cest, Tattoos, The Pocky Game, X-EXO Clone Byun Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24836422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekomimichan/pseuds/sunkyushine
Summary: It has been brought to Baekhyun's attention that Bäekhyun has a little crush on him.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Byun Baekhyun, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: BaekBäekVerse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796197
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	Just a Taste

**Author's Note:**

> i think we all just love the kokobaek/monsterbäek trope so i decided to give it a go as well, hope you'll enjoy reading.  
> -  
> Baekhyun clones, in order of appearance:  
> Ko Ko Bop Baekhyun  
> Love Me Right Bâekhyun  
> Tempo Bãekhyun  
> Lotto Båekhyun  
> Delight Chemistry Ver. Bækhyun  
> Delight Red Jacket Báekhyun & Blue Tracksuit Bàekhyun  
> Monster Bäekhyun  
> -  
> you can find spinoffs/sequels of the polybaeks in the series this work belongs to

It's game night at home.

Game night only happens once a month, so it is safe to say that it is a very special occasion. Baekhyun would much rather have game night every night, but unfortunately the rest of his housemates are not as free and jobless as he is.

Like Bâekhyun, for example, is still in college. He's younger than the rest of them for some reason, so he's still busy getting his degree, but lucky for him every other clone has went through what he's going through at the moment, so they help him a great lot. Baekhyun likes Bâekhyun very much. He's charming, and sporty, and reminds him of his young, wild days of his own youth. Though their college experiences are definitely not similar. For starters Bâekhyun is a rugby jock, he has admirers and he's ridiculously popular. He has good grades (with generous help from his clones, mind him), and is in a loving relationship (with his own clone but whatever), and his future actually looks bright. Meanwhile Baekhyun was simply the guy people sought when they needed drugs, and that's about it. He wasn't very popular, or had good grades. But he had some really cool freaky hippie friends, they got along well in terms of music and life style. What the two clones do have in common, though, is that they're always very welcome at parties, and are into funky retro music. Baekhyun likes Bâekhyun probably the most.

And then there's Bãekhyun, the biker who works at the car repair day and night, fixing stuff and looking hot while doing so. Baekhyun likes him for different reasons. The admiration they have for cars and tattoos is mutual, in fact, Bãekhyun has given Baekhyun a handful of tattoos back when he was working at a tattoo parlour. He's very indulged in his little jock boyfriend (Bâekhyun) nowadays, but before that him and Baekhyun used to go hard. Bãekhyun's really, like _really really_ hot, and Baekhyun likes appreciating the finer things in life. Having some mindblowing good sex with Bãekhyun at the back seat of a 1974 model convertable red Mercedes Benz R107 is one of his ways of doing so. Messing around with one another is chill for Baekhyun and his clones, they've talked about it, agreed on a polyamourous, chill relationship. But Baekhyun feels kind of weird to keep fucking around with Bãekhyun, especially after he's confessed to him that he has deeper feelings for the youngest of the bunch. So nowadays, ever since the two officially became a subcouple, or something like that, Baekhyun and Bãekhyun have been doing more talking and a whole lot less fucking. But it's all chill, Baekhyun likes his company, and his vehicles, and watching him work on those vehicles.

There's also this rich asshole that Baekhyun hates with a great passion; Båekhyun. Or maybe love-hates would be a better word, because he also cares about him. They're the exact opposites, in taste and lifestyle, if they weren't genetically identical no one would've believed that they were clones. Båekhyun is filthy rich, cocky as hell, constantly gets himself in trouble for sticking his nose in where he shouldn't and fucking around with shady people. Baekhyun met him first out of all the clones of himself he's ever met. Back when he was in the black market drug business, and Båekhyun had his illegal gambling and cage fights. It was despise at first sight, even though they were each other's clones. They never got along well until one day they magically did, and the next thing Baekhyun knows he was saving Båekhyun's ass from the mobs and they were somehow on the run together. With a lot of money too. Baekhyun loves him, Baekhyun hates him, Bækhyun calls them the enemies-to-lovers couple. Baekhyun _hates_ that he's right. Because he secretly loves it when Båekhyun picks on him, annoys him to the core. And Båekhyun also randomly decides to take him out on dates, showers him with gifts, fucks him in fancy hotel rooms; anything money can buy, the gambler can lay it before Baekhyun's feet. He loves it, he hates it. But maybe he loves it a little bit more than he hates it. Just a little.

Bækhyun is surprisingly very busy too. He works at a candy shop by day and picks up sugar daddies by night, though not every night, of course. He's probably the sweetest clone Baekhyun has ever met. Out of all of them, Bækhyun is the most devoted to their polyamourous relationship. He just loves his clones, and he's very clingy. He's ridiculously cute, cherry lips and pretty smiles, walking around in his checkered jumpers and short shorts, the epitome of sugar baby. He's always pliant when it comes to sex, loves compliments and kisses, alwats sitting on laps and being cuddled. Baekhyun is usually home, and unless Bækhyun has a date with a sugar daddy he's home the earliest, so they spend the most time together. All sex aside (the sex is great, don't get him wrong) Bækhyun is great to have around. He's quite the talker, always so excited when he's talking about something. Sometimes Baekhyun just cuddles with him on the couch, high off his head, and listens to him talk and talk and talk. He can do this all day. But sadly Bækhyun doesn't have all day, he's busy, working.

Another pair of clones that are busy working are Báekhyun and Bàekhyun. When Baekhyun met them, they were already living together, and were very close, platonic friends. Baekhyun used to refer to them as the twins, even though they all had the exact same appearance, they gave off a different vibe from maybe being with one another longer. Baekhyun stopped using the term when the two stopped being platonic though. They have work too, the front desk and the paperwork of Båekhyun's shell company. And they are obsessed with gaming, they even tried to get Baekhyun into one of the games they played this one time but there were too many controls for Baekhyun's usually drugged brain to process. Baekhyun likes how they come as a package, they're very fun at karaoke nights and they get Baekhyun. He knows he can always count on them when he wants to do something out of the blue, spontaneously. If he wants to go for a 2AM picnic by the river, or eat a whole litre of ice cream in one night, or suddenly wants to go to the night market, or maybe for a drive. Anything random he can think of, Báekhyun and Bàekhyun have him covered, always on board no matter how stupid the idea sounds. Great dudes, great threesomes, great fun. Baekhyun loves them.

And last but not least there's this weirdo, Bäekhyun. None of the clones truly get him, really, maybe except Bækhyun, but also not really. Despite their differences, one thing they all have in common is that they're very loud and extroverted, even Båekhyun who's considerably chiller than the rest of them. But this clone, this Bäekhyun guy, he's just _different_. He's dark and gloomy, Baekhyun usually refers to him as the emo one, with his piercings and black hair and black clothes and black make up. He's usually listening to his emo music, or his death metal, or something depressing. He keeps it to himself most of the time, but he's not hostile, speaks when he's spoken to, helps with the chores, occasionally cuddles. He works at the tattoo parlour Bãekhyun used to work at, he's even tattooed Baekhyun once, but for some reason it was very awkward for both of them so it never happened again. Bäekhyun's generally a sufficiently awkward bloke, not intentionally, perhaps, because he's expressed his heartfelt feelings about the others once for a dare, and he seems to like them all. 

But Baekhyun has noticed that Bäekhyun is _particularly_ awkward around him.

Of course he pried it, because he can't stand it when something is not chill. And this awkward tension between him and Bäekhyun is so not chill. When he confronted Bäekhyun about it he only got glares and short, evasive replies. Now Baekhyun knows he's probably the worst out of all the clones, but Bäekhyun made him explicitly feel that kind of hurt his feelings, which also wasn't very chill. 

Sulking and in a bad mood, he opened up about it to Bækhyun during another one of their (post-coital) cuddle sessions when Baekhyun was once again high off his head and Bækhyun was lying on his chest naked. He was taken aback when the nicest clone had laughed at him.

"You're seriously so stupid."

Bækhyun had said, and then gave a speech about drugs killing his brain cells which are already very low in number. Baekhyun doesn't really remember much about that part.

"He likes you."

Bækhyun had told him, that's what Baekhyun remembers.

"Like, he has a crush on you. That's why he's weird with you. He doesn't know what to do."

 _Oh_. That had answered all of Baekhyun's questions.

"It's pretty cute."

Bækhyun had added then. 

It was kind of cute, when Baekhyun thought about it later. When he was in a better condition to think. All this time he had thought Bäekhyun hated him, turns out he was just in gay panic. That's seriously cute. And Baekhyun loves himself some cute boys.

It is game night. And Baekhyun has his mind up, he will be making his move tonight, on the one and only Byün Bäekhyun.

Game night consists of eight games, each picked by one of the clones. There are drinks, and food, and music, awonderful occasion to relax relieve the tensions of everyday life. The chillest party ever, all for the clones.

The games are kept a secret, so they never know what comes next until a game ends and the next in line announces their game. Baekhyun's pick for the night is something he can use to get under Bäekhyun's skin; the pepero game.

They've played it before, but it wasn't a fan favourite because they're all very shameless which completely ruins the gay panic part of the game. But certain clone combinations have proved to be entertaining. 

Bäekhyun has been the lifeless one throughout all the pocky games they've played so far, sitting up with his token resting bitch face and letting the other party bite into the stick. Usually his team loses, because he has this vibe that makes his teammate want to just give up. Even Bækhyun, the most spirited one, usually just pulls the pocky from Bäekhyun's mouth and eats it, kissing him on the cheek instead.

Baekhyun has noticed that Bäekhyun is generally very unenthusiastic, not just about game night of course, but since game night is very dear to Baekhyun it irritates him more. Bäekhyun's game of choice is always a board game, he does the very least for each and every game he has to participate in, and always looks bored. The goth blueprint.

But the cycle ends tonight.

Baekhyun has made up his mind to break through Bäekhyun's walls and break him down. He knows the crush factor will help, he's also very excited to finally have someone liking him, it's a win-win.

The party starts, and they play their games, It's as chill as always, Baekhyun loves it, loves his clones. They play two drinking games before Baekhyun's turn, so he's a little tipsy before he announces his game.

"We're playing the pocky game."

Everyone groans. They expected better of him, Baekhyun knows, but tonight is not about them, it's about Bäekhyun.

"Yeah yeah whatever. Whine all you want, we're doing it."

They divide into pairs. Baekhyun has to reject Bækhyun's flirty offer to play together, he knows Bækhyun just wants to make out, but Baekhyun's lips are saved for somebody else tonight.

"Sorry babe, I'm with Bäekhyun."

He says, and from the corner of his eyes he sees Bäekhyun's eyebrows shoot up, eyes open wide. Now that's a good reaction, Baekhyun grins.

As he crawls towards Bäekhyun he sees that the other disposes of the shocked expression rather quickly, the bitch face is back up by the moment he's reached him. But he won't let that break his spirit, Bäekhyun's given him worse. This is everyday stuff.

"Hello there."

Baekhyun says,

"General Kenobi."

Bäekhyun replies, in the same bored monotone and with an unimpressed look on his face as if he hasn't just made a Star Wars joke. Baekhyun tuts, but he's still grinning.

"Didn't know you could joke. Cute."

It's crazy how easily Bäekhyun blushes at the compliment, he turns his face to the side and frowns.

"Why did you choose me? Don't you want to play your silly game? I'm no fun."

Baekhyun slides closer, sits down right in front of him as Bäekhyun leans his back on the leg of the coffee table, arms crossed on his chest. Baekhyun smirks, leans on his elbows.

"Oh I think this is going to be fun."

If Bäekhyun has the token bitch face, then Baekhyun has his token shady grin. It's about always there, a very small, almost mocking grin on his lips that is hard to make sense of. Is he happy? Is he pissed off? Is he high? No one can really tell.

Baekhyun crowds into Bäekhyun's space more, puts the pocky in his own mouth and lets it hang there like a cigarette.

"Why are you always so down? I know you don't hate us, and you don't look like you hate being here either. So why?"

Bäekhyun quickly shrugs in reply. That's all he wants to give him but Baekhyun wants more. He leans closer, and notices Bäekhyun flinch. Odd. Something is not chill here.

"Is it because you're the last to join the group? It's been six months, you know you're not a stranger here. Talk to me mate."

He can see that his close presence is making Bäekhyun uneasy, not in a bad way, but rather he's panicking, nervous. Baekhyun places his hands on Bäekhyun's thighs.

"Come on, let it out. You know you can trust me, I forget things anyway."

Side effects of drugs, but it's chill, he's a responsible drug user. Bäekhyun scoffs at that, amused by Baekhyun's self burn. So that's the kind of humour he's into, Baekhyun notes. 

They're quiet for a while until Baekhyun sighs.

"What about a game?"

He takes the pocky out of his mouth and puts the clean end in Bäekhyun's. Presses his lips against his side of the end.

"I'm gonna ask you questions, and if you don't want to reply I'm gonna take a bite. Chill?"

Bäekhyun shrugs. Then Baekhyun shrugs too, copying him. Bäekhyun is cute when he glares.

"Do you like being here?"

"Yes."

And they're off to a good start. Baekhyun wouldn't care if they lost the game, he just wants Bäekhyun to talk to him.

"Do you dislike any of us?"

"No."

So far so good. Baekhyun hums. Now that they're done with the basics it's time to move to the good stuff.

"Do you feel left out?"

"Not really."

Baekhyun cocks an eyebrow, nibbles at the edge.

"What do you mean not really?"

"How many questions are you going to ask, seriously?"

Baekhyun takes a big bite from the pocky, startling Bäekhyun. His eyes grow wide, their faces are very close now. Baekhyun grins.

"I'm asking the questions here, chill. What do you mean not really?"

Bäekhyun sighs, the other can see that he's struggling with something, probably having troubles about how to express himself, but it's chill. There's no other way to get him to speak, and this tension seriously has to end.

"I'm not like the rest of you."

He states simply. Baekhyun nudges him with the pocky.

"Explain."

Bäekhyun sighs, he's quiet again for a while. Behind them Baekhyun can hear the rest of the clones playing different games with the pockies, Báekhyun and Bàekhyun probably toying with Bækhyun. The same old.

"You're very... Intimate."

Bäekhyun says. Baekhyun waits for him to continue.

"You make relationships look so easy, love so easy, kissing and having sex and touching look so easy. It's not like that for me."

For a moment Baekhyun grows fond. Bäekhyun is not exactly a part of their polyamoury, he doesn't initiate or accept much physical or verbal affection, though he sometimes likes kisses on cheeks and cuddling. He's quite the soft boy despite having such a dark aura.

"Are you uncomfortable with that?"

"Not really."

Bäekhyun says again. Then, Baekhyun bites the pocky, smaller this time, doesn't want to do anything Bäekhyun doesn't want. Because maybe Bækhyun was wrong about his speculations, maybe Bäekhyun never had a crush on him but were just seriously awkward with him because they don't click, or something. They don't know each other that well, so Baekhyun can't tell for sure if they can get along or not.

"Explain."

He demands again. Bäekhyun blushes immediately, avoiding Baekhyun's gaze. Suspicious. Baekhyun decides to wait for him anyway.

"I'm not uncomfortable with what you guys have."

Bäekhyun says, speaking slowly, articulating each syllable carefully and diligently. It's rare to hear him speak clearly, because he normally grunts out what he has to say, and says very little.

"Then what are you uncomfortable with?"

Baekhyun presses. Bäekhyun sighs, it's like he's in pain just thinking about an answer. He's clearly not good with feelings.

"Becoming a part of it... As in not becoming a part of it. It's hard."

Baekhyun frowns. What is this guy even saying?

"You're saying you wanna be like the rest of us? Wanna be intimate?"

Bäekhyun nods. He's looking away, hands nervously tapping on his knees.

"But it's not easy. Not for me. Makes me uncomfortable."

This dude probably has more brain cells than any of the other clones in this room yet he speaks like someone who has very little knowledge of their language. Baekhyun knew Bäekhyun's social skills were low, but not _critically_ _low_ low.

"Motherfucker do you know how to form a full sentence?"

Baekhyun asks, a little tired and a little irritated. It doesn't have to be this hard, in fact it shouldn't be so hard. Baekhyun is the chillest bloke ever, it should be easy to talk to him out of all people. Bäekhyun frowns.

"I want to be boyfriend-y like the rest of you but you're the only friends and boyfriends I've ever had and I don't know what the fuck to do with you. Is that what you wanted me to say you brainless motherfucker?"

Bäekhyun snaps. It takes Baekhyun aback, because okay boyfriends don't call their boyfriends brainless motherfuckers. But then again, Bäekhyun is seriously antisocial, and his voice has no spite to it. So it's probably a way of showing affection, sincerity. Like friends do. Makes sense. It's chill.

"Yeah, actually. Glad to know that. Don't you feel better to have it off of your chest?"

Bäekhyun takes a moment before nodding. Of course he does. Now that the big boulder is out of the way the river can flow smoothly.

"Bäekhyun, I know you've always kept your distance and been rather cold but you don't have to be like that. We all love you just as much, and I for one want to be with you, in a boyfriend-y way."

He moves his eyebrows up and down suggestively, the grin back on his face. Bäekhyun's eyes grow so wide Baekhyun fears they might pop right off. But they don't.

"Y-you do?"

He asks, timid. Baekhyun cups his face with a hand and makes him look at his face, makes eye contact.

"Told you I'll be asking the questions now, haven't I, Bäekhyunnie?"

He teasingly bites off another small bit from the pocky, and feels Bäekhyun hold his breath.

"But to answer your question, I do. I mean it. I'm sure the rest are chill with it too."

He bites again, small, but still progressing closer. Their noses are almost touching.

"That reminds me, do you like me, Bäekhyunnie?"

"I already told you that I like all of you."

Bäekhyun answers a little too quickly, panicking and snapping at him as defense. Baekhyun smirks. Takes another, devastatingly slow bite. Now their noses are touching.

"Not what I'm asking. I'm asking if you like me, specifically. Maybe a little more than the rest?"

Bäekhyun is trying to avoid him again, the tips of his ears are blushing. Contrasts with his dark exterior. When Baekhyun nudges his nose with his own, Bäekhyun gasps. Baekhyun can feel his pulse under his fingertips, blood pumping fast. He's on the edge of his seat. Baekhyun takes another bite.

"Answer the question, Bäekhyun-ah."

Bäekhyun is full on glaring. It's chill though, Baekhyun likes this feisty side of him. His grin stays on, drives Bäekhyun wild. Finally he's exhaling through his nose like a crazed bull, nostrils flaring.

"I do. Happy now?"

Baekhyun's grin widens, showing teeth. His thumb caresses Bäekhyun's cheek gently before he takes yet another smile bite. The noses are becoming a little uncomfortable, but the shock on Bäekhyun's face is worth it.

"I'm asking the questions, Bäekhyun. And yeah, I'm happy."

He eyes Bäekhyun's face, lids slightly lowered as he takes him in. Blue eyes, black eyeliner, black hair, but pink lips. His eyes stop there, then they go back up to Bäekhyun's own, loves the anticipation and the fear.

"Have you ever been kissed before?"

Baekhyun asks. The rest of the clones have stopped their own pocky shenanigans to watch them from a safe distance, even gnawing on the pockies for snack. It's a great show.

Bäekhyun's gaze changes, softens, he's getting coy.

"No."

He replies, shy to admit. Because everyone else have been doing all kinds of stuff in this house and Bäekhyun doesn't even know how to press lips together. But it's chill.

"Are you saving it for someone special?"

"I don't think so, no."

Baekhyun is caressing his cheek again, and Bäekhyun relaxes under his touch. It's not much, but it's honest work, and Bäekhyun appreciates it.

"I would like to be kissed, by you lot, but I don't know how to... Ask for it? You guys don't. You just go at it randomly, casually. I don't-- I don't understand how that just... Happens."

He adds. Baekhyun appreciates his effort for further explaning. He eyes Bäekhyun's lips again.

"I can kiss you, you know. Right now. If you want."

His voice is low, throaty. Caresses Bäekhyun's cheek again.

"And then I can kiss you some more. Teach you how to do it so that you can kiss us whenever you want to."

Bäekhyun's breath hitches, he grips on his own black t-shirt.

"It's that simple? I'm just going to adapt like that?"

Baekhyun takes a bite from the pocky.

"That was a question."

Bäekhyun frowns, he takes a bite too, surprising everyone else in the room. This is the first time he's actually biting the pocky during a game.

"What you said before wasn't."

Baekhyun has his ambiguous grin on again, his lips now mere inches apart. Who knew Bäekhyun would actually win a pocky game?

"Can I have your first kiss, then?"

Baekhyun asks, he's not very chill right now, he never thought things would turn out this way, and he's ridiculously thrilled.

"Yeah, kiss me."

Bäekhyun says. And Baekhyun pulls the rest of the pocky into his mouth before closing the tiny gap between their lips and pressing his lips against Bäekhyun's briefly, the piercing feels good. Then he's pulling away.

"You're kissed. How do you feel?"

"Great, actually."

Bäekhyun replies easily, he's getting into the chill mood too. He thinks about it before he speaks again:

"Want more. Kiss me properly."

"Get on my lap."

"That wasn't a question."

Baekhyun grins, bites back a laugh.

"We're done playing. Come here."

Baekhyun pulls Bäekhyun closer, towards his lap before grabbing him by the neck and pulling him in again. He knows the rest of their boyfriends slash clones are watching as they kiss, but he doesn't really care. And he knows Bäekhyun doesn't either. Besides, they're probably getting off on the show.

Baekhyun kisses him sweetly. This is a first kiss after all, it should follow the steps of kissing, the levels. First step; lips pressing against lips. 

Baekhyun helps the clone lean his head around so as not to awkwardly bump noses. He's learning fast, a natural, born kisser just like the rest of them. It's in the genes. His lip ring feels so good against Baekhyun's lips, and he wants to get kinky with him so bad, but he controls himself. They're taking it slow, nice, and easy. Chill.

Baekhyun pulls away, Bäekhyun already looks quite messy, and Baekhyun has to bite on his own lip as he takes in the sight. He looks delectable, but maybe later. Tonight is for kisses only.

Second step, Baekhyun sucks on Bäekhyun's bottom lip. Gently, careful over the lip ring and keeping his tongue still as much as he wants to fully taste him. Bäekhyun exhales through his nose again, a little angry. Baekhyun pulls away.

"S'up?"

Bäekhyun is glaring again, gaze heavy.

"Feels good."

He replies, Baekhyun smirks.

"Want more?"

"Yeah. Gimme more."

Baekhyun licks his lips before diving in again. He sucks on Bäekhyun' bottom lip, nibbles and tugs on his lip ring, torturously slow. Bäekhyun groans, his hands are restless, he doesn't really know what to do with them. Baekhyun notices him panicking, so he grabs him by the wrists and places his hands on his shoulders. Bäekhyun grips on his shirt immediately, Baekhyun breathes out a chuckle in response.

"C'mere."

He says again, so fond and playful as he pulls Bäekhyun on his lap. Bäekhyun's knees dig into his skin as he adjusts, comfortably settling on Baekhyun's crotch after a while. He hums. 

Baekhyun trails his lip upwards and sucks on Bäekhyun's top lip, lets him experiment with his lower one. He's good, it's all chill. Baekhyun holds his waist to keep him steady.

When Baekhyun feels like it's the right time he cautiously laps at Bäekhyun's bottom lip. It startles the other party, and Baekhyun opens his eyes to see Bäekhyun's blue eyes are also wide open. He does it again, a small tap on Bäekhyun's lower lip with his tongue as he holds his gaze. Bäekhyun holds his breath. He likes it. Then Baekhyun does it again, then once more. And then Bäekhyun relaxes, closes his eyes. Baekhyun grins.

Baekhyun licks at Bäekhyun's lips, very gently and slow, not taking it further. His hands are roaming around Bäekhyun's lower back, caressing his waist and hips and back, has him leaning into the touch. Baekhyun tugs on Bäekhyun's lip ring again, plays with it with his tongue, sucks and licks and nibbles on Bäekhyun's lips.

They're slowly swelling, more for Baekhyun to kiss. He rests his hands on Bäekhyun's hips before pressing his body closer, makes him gasp. Baekhyun licks up the distance between the clone's lower and top lip before latching his lips onto Baekhyun's upper ones. Kisses him nicely, giving Bäekhyun time to respond.

And Bäekhyun does respond. Shy at first, timid, unsure of what to do. But Baekhyun has good reactions, he makes it known when Bäekhyun does something he likes, encourages him for more. And Bäekhyun grows comfortable once he figures out what to do and how to do it. Then, they're making out.

Baekhyun shoves his hands into the back pockets of Bäekhyun's black pijama pants, and presses him even closer. They're on the third base now, getting more French.

Baekhyun tilts his head to the side and nudges Bäekhyun's lips further with his tongue. Bäekhyun is not a little boy, he knows what the signal means. He's eager to open up, welcomes Baekhyun's tongue into his mouth. Baekhyun gently laps around, grinding Bäekhyun's body against his lightly, and Bäekhyun ends up gripping on his shirt again.

Bäekhyun catches on quick, a born natural for real. He's eager to respond, and it's hot how their salivas just mix in together, slicking up one another's lips and licking it away when they suck on said lips. Their heart rates and breathing has quickened, bodies growing hitter as they keep on making out. Bäekhyun hesitantly runs a hand through Baekhyun's mullet, plays with the black and red strands before grabbing onto them, holding a fistful in his dainty hand.

Baekhyun presses Bäekhyun towards his crotch again, and when Bäekhyun takes a second to gasp, Baekhyun has his tongue between his lips. He opens his eyes so slightly, just to watch Bäekhyun's expression, and then he sucks on his tongue. Bäekhyun moans. So Baekhyun does it again.

Bäekhyun likes kissing. The sensation isn't just about his lips, somehow Baekhyun is kissing him everywhere, on every molecule and atom that makes him. His body against Bäekhyun's own is hot, both literally and sensually, Bäekhyun likes the skinship, the hands on his butt. And Baekhyun's hair feels like silk between his fingers, no doubt he has showered before game night, Bäekhyun can smell his shampoo instead of his weed. It's like he's breathing Baekhyun as air, he's so pissed at himself for having missed out on such great pleasure.

They make out for a little longer before Baekhyun pulls away. They're breathless, lips thick and slick, Bäekhyun still wants more. He presses kisses on Baekhyun's lips as they catch their breaths, blushes when Baekhyun grins.

"You're throughoutly kissed."

Baekhyun tells him, as if it's an achievement. It kind of is, when Bäekhyun thinks about it.

"You liked it?"

Bäekhyun nods in reply. Baekhyun hums and kisses him again, slightly open-mouthed but without the tongue. He tugs on the lip ring until the pull makes Bäekhyun hiss, then he kisses him some more to apologize, to take away the pain.

"Good. 'Cause I wanna kiss you again. Tonight, tomorrow, and every day onwards."

Baekhyun tells him, and Bäekhyun is biting down a moan. Baekhyun notices it though, he's good at reading people. He has his signature grin on, makes Bäekhyun frown. Baekhyun kisses the corner of his lips.

"Do you want that too?"

Bäekhyun closes his eyes, wraps an arm around Baekhyun's shoulder and tugs on his hair gently as he caresses.

"That's the plan. I already told you."

Baekhyun keeps peppering kisses, on his cheek and along his jaw. Takes a hand out of Bäekhyun's back pocket to cup the other side of his face, tilts it upwards, presses kisses down his throat. Bäekhyun gasps, clings onto him, panicking.

"Relax,"

Baekhyun tells him, kisses the tip of his chin. Bäekhyun frowns, he shouldn't be do tense, he's finally getting kissed, there's literally nothing to be nervous about. 

Baekhyun kisses down his neck when Bäekhyun gets rid of his tension. Feels good. Baekhyun's breath tickles his skin, and Bäekhyun just wants to get kissed everywhere, his neck seems like a great spot too. So he lets Baekhyun have his way with him, and enjoys every moment of it.

Baekhyun pulls away when he feels himself want to take things further. Not tonight. He clears his throat and gently placea Bäekhyun back on the cushion he was sitting on before they started kissing. He gives him one more lingering kiss, then turns to the rest of the clones. Clears his throat.

"So,"

Baekhyun says, all eyes on him.

"What's the next game?"

Båekhyun spurts out laughing, and Bäekhyun is looking at him in disbelief. Baekhyun simply shrugs, it's still game night, and they're only halfway through it.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/nexomimichan) and/or [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/nekomimichan) if you'd like, thank you for reading^^


End file.
